A Night In Panama
by wolverinacullen
Summary: One-shot, Dark Wolverine Daken and Miss Sinister Claudine Renko , between X-Men Legacy #217 and Wolverine Origins #29 in the Original Sin arc. Complete smut fic. Sum: Daken and Claudine kissed, but what else happened? In Panama, anything can happen.


**A Night In Panama**

**Pairing: Dark Wolverine (Daken)/Miss Sinister (Claudine Renko)**

**One-shot smut fic**

**Between X-Men Legacy #217 and Wolverine Origins #29 (in comic and off panel)**

Daken had grown tired of exploring the mansion Sebastian Shaw had said was his. He stood by the balcony, looking out at the sunset, wondering who the hell he was.

"Kind of romantic. If your mind works that way" Claudine said, stepping out of the door.

"I'm not thinking about romance, Claudine" Daken replied.

"No?" she asked.

"I don't know who I am" he said.

"From a romantic POV, could be a turn-on" she said.

"When you were inside my mind, you stirred up images. Blood. Death. Pain" he said, almost regretfully.

"Oh man" she whispered, "You are _so_ talking my language."

She moved closer to him and his arms wrapped around her, resting against the small of her back and his fingers twining in her hair. She pressed herself close to him, holding his hair and kissing him. She took in his taste, like warm sugar, and closed her eyes, her lips willingly parting to his demanding tongue. He kissed her passionately, heatedly, and lovingly. Their bodies pressed together, and she gladly surrendered the thought to him. He gently tugged on her vest, opening it and pushing up her shirt to gently caress her stomach.

She moaned against his lips, "Wait, I have to talk to Shaw. I'll be back."

They gently broke the kiss and Daken looked into her eyes, "I'll be in my room. I'll be waiting."

She nodded, still dazed by the intense clear blue of his eyes, and half ran down to where Shaw was sitting in the study. Daken wanted to watch her, but merely chuckled, shook his head at her dazzled state, and went to his room.

"Please Ms. Renko, don't linker on the threshold, come in. And tell me how our little stray is doing" Shaw said, making her want to claw his eyes out. Daken was no stray. It was if the fates had brought them together, just to have her love him, and not know if he loved her back.

"Not too shabby, all things considered" she said, keeping her voice as calm as possible, "Performing well in difficult circumstances."

"I've given some thought to our problems-both tactical and strategic" Shaw said.

"Cool. Anything pop up?" she asked.

"Your assessment is that Daken's mind can't be manipulated safely because it has been booby-trapped in some way. Is that correct?" Shaw asked.

"Yeah, correct" she said.

"And a mind of sufficient power to break through Daken's natural psi-resistance would trigger the trap" Shaw elaborated.

"Well, duh" she said, rolling her eyes with desperate attempt to leave.

She could barely focus on what Shaw saw saying, and even less on her replies. She could only imagine Daken's torture of her, his soft skin against her own, his lips traveling down her body. Shaw didn't even notice the shudder of desire run down her body with her fantasies.

Shaw dismissed her and she all but ran to Daken's door, before wondering if she should've gone to change, or something before she'd showed up at his door, more than ready for him. She knocked lightly, "Are you there?"

He laughed and tugged her inside. She'd never seen him so relaxed before. He flipped the lock and pushed her down lightly on the bed, hovering over her as he kissed her. She sighed and let him work, savoring the feeling of him undoing her vest and then the buttons on her shirt.

"Miss me?" he whispered, grinding his thigh between her legs.

She gasped, arching up against his touch, "Yes."

He peeled her clothes out of the way and gently kissed her neck where her pulse pounded, "You want me?"

She nodded, "Please."

He looked into her eyes, "I don't know how you feel, maybe it's just lust on your part, but....I can't remember anything about my life. So I will say this now, and I don't know what'll happen but...I love you."

She sighed, "I love you too."

"I don't want to hurt you" he whispered, kissing her gently.

"You won't" she whispered, "I like it rough."

He reclaimed her lips and gently pulled off her pants. He drew back and took in her almost naked form. The black of her lacy underwear against her pale skin. He stripped off his shirt and kicked off his pants, then gently caressed her stomach.

Claudine closed her eyes, arching up against his touch, "Daken."

He sighed, "Say it again."

"Daken" she moaned, feeling his hands gently unclasp her bra. He let the lacy fabric fall to the side, pushed off the bed, as he moved to cup her breasts in his hands. She moaned, moving to wrap her legs around his waist. He gently kissed her neck. He was being careful with her, knowing all too well he could hurt her with the slightest move, the slightest touch. He started gently, slowly massaging her breasts, earning heated moans from Claudine.

He moved to her collarbone, his kisses still soft. She clutched his hair and brought him to look at her. "Please" she whimpered, "Don't make me beg."

He pealed off her wet panties and tossed them aside, teasing her core. She bucked against his hand, shuddering with desire. Soft, heated moans slipped from her lips as he gently massaged her inner core. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as she came, just by his light touches.

"Daken, please" she moaned, needing him more than before.

He stripped off his boxers and held her hips, guiding her to him. He pushed into her, groaning as she tightened around him. Her breathing became ragged as she received him, clutching his shoulders.

He groaned, rocking his hips against her to give her more pleasure. She moaned, closing her eyes and panting.

He kissed down her throat before returning to her lips, and as their kiss grew in passion, he started thrusting deep into her awaiting core. She clutched him, panting and moaning, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He clutched her hips with one hand, caressing her with the other. He knew she was nearing her climax, as her whimpering got louder. He felt his need heightening and the need to thrust harder into her was warring with the need to give her all the pleasure he could. His kiss became more rough, as did his thrusts. She responded, clutching him tighter, moaning louder. She needed him as much as he needed her.

Finally, she screamed his name, and it was too much, he came with her, a roar of satisfaction coming from him.

They collapsed back against the sheets, panting, and she looked at him through hooded eyes, "Wow."

He laughed breathlessly, "Understatement."

He kissed her lips softly as he pulled out of her, knowing how exhausted she must be. She turned to him, "Why me?"

"Because you're beautiful...and I love you" he whispered, kissing her very gently.

She snuggled against his chest, "I love you too, Daken."

He listened to her breathing even out, and become deep with sleep, and he smiled to himself. He didn't know who he was, and right about now, with his woman in his arms, falling asleep to her warm scent, he could've cared less who he had been. He was Daken, Claudine's man, and he was happy about it, if nothing else.


End file.
